


In the Closet

by Anonymous Sea Otter (Roachbugg)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo Raeken, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Anonymous%20Sea%20Otter
Summary: I was asked for fully clothed Sceo sex well here it is. Enjoy the porn Without even the slightest attempt at a plot.





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



Theo smirked to himself as Scott hauled him into the closet pinning him to the wall and kissing him roughly. So what if they were at School he knew how to get Scott worked up. All it took was whispering dirty things from across the classroom, and Scott’s arousal was filling his senses. Add to that a few purposefully lewd accidents like dropping his pen as he passed Scott's desk and practically planting his ass directly in Scott’s face as he picked it up and here they were. 

 

Theo moaned into the kiss palming Scott’s cock through his jeans biting at the Alpha’s lower lip as his mouth was ravaged. Scott broke the kiss panting a bit and looking at Theo with glowing red eyes, sending a shiver down the Chimera's spine. 

 

“You are a menace,” Scott rocked against the hand on his erection letting out a low groan his eyes going back to their normal chocolate color. He opened his jeans hauling out his cock and letting out a sigh as the Chimera stroked him roughly. He didn't even bother undoing his belt just hefted his thick cock out through the zip.   


 

“It’s my job.” Theo chuckled sliding to his knees he pulled back the foreskin of the alpha’s member slowly milking out a bead of precum and lapping it up with the tip of his tongue. He opened his mouth taking the head into the warm wet heat, sighing as Scott’s fingers threaded through his hair. 

 

“Theo,” Scott whispered affectionately stroking his fingers’ through the Chimera’s soft hair.

 

Theo took his massive cock as far as he could swallowing around the length before backing off and repeating the process. Scott’s fingernails scratching at his scalp were a bit of comforting praise. Theo moaned taking Scott all the way into his throat gagging a bit before pulling back. Once he was satisfied Scott’s cock was nice and wet he turned around dropping his pants just enough to reveal his ass. “Fuck me, Scott.”He loved this nearly fully clothed read for a quick rough fuck. He needed to get Scott worked up in public places more often.   


 

Scott obliged eagerly sliding into Theo’s hole in one swift motion. Theo’s cry was muffled when Scott’s hand clamped over his mouth. “Shhh, Don’t wanna get caught.” 

 

Theo whimpered as Scott drilled him hard and fast spreading his walls deliciously, and hammering at his prostate. The alpha was huge, and he knew how to fuck. Theo whimpered and moaned trying to be quite as he was pounded into submission. The burn was intense but so fucking good, his healing kicked in just enough to make this bliss instead of agony. Scott wrapped his free hand around Theo’s cock stroking him in time with his thrusts, the Chimera’s eyes rolled back into his head he was so fucking close already. 

 

“Theo, fuck,” Scott increased his pace both of his hips and his hand. He alpha letting out little words of praise. Quite pleased growls and occasional curses as he worked them both closer to the edge. “Gonna cum.”

 

Theo slammed his hips back to meet Scott’s thrusts as hard as he could, letting out a deep moan as he was flooded with the alpha’s seed. His own cock erupt under Scott’s persistent strokes drooling thick cum all over Scott’s fist. 

 

Scott hefted him upright kissing his neck and scenting him affectionately. Theo loved how quickly he could go from horny dominant alpha to sweet loving boyfriend. Scott slowly slid out of him cleaning him up with some paper towels. Theo pulled up his pant’s and turned around just in time to see Scott lick Theo’s cum off his fist. His cock gave a valiant twitch of want but he ignored it. 

 

“C’mere,” Scott said opening his arms and pulling Theo into a warm hug kissing his forehead. “Let’s get back to class.”

 

Theo nodded standing there and taking a few deep inhales of the Alpha’s scent before opening the closet and walking hand and hand to their next class.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
